


Writers of Mankai

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Tsuzuru writes two scripts in one week because Sakyo said so.*Old title used to be Literature but I felt like it didn't match.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare & Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Writers of Mankai

**Author's Note:**

> The characters might be OOC, though I think it would just be Homare. Although he’s my favorite character, it’s hard for me to write characters with their assigned personality traits. Tsuzuru was easy to write, though, since he’s a relatable character for me.

Tsuzuru’s eyes felt like they were stapled wide open, as he took another sip from the now cold mug of coffee sitting at the corner of his desk. If dares to blink now, he’d probably fall asleep in less than a minute. Still, he has to finish the Spring Troupe’s script _and_ the Summer Troupe’s script.

Sakyo “suggested” that instead of having only one month to practice the script, they can extend it to two, since there’s two practice rooms in the dormitory. Once Tsuzuru gets the Summer Troupe’s script done, he can return to his normal schedule. Though, it doesn’t look like it’s going to happen anytime soon.

He was still stuck in the middle of the Spring Troupe’s script. Tsuzuru won’t have enough time to finish the Summer Troupe’s script either because he’ll be practicing for the play. Then after the play, would be Summer Troupe’s and it’ll just be the normal one month practice again and Tsuzuru will definitely be scolded by Sakyo.

There was a knock on his door and Tsuzuru couldn’t care less. His mind was fixated on finishing the Spring Troupe’s play so he can work on the Summer Troupe’s. Though, the person knocking doesn’t seem to mind the unresponsive playwright and invited himself in. “How are you doing with the script, fellow artisan?”

Tsuzuru makes a groan, recognizing the eccentric voice. He doesn’t bother responding, continuing to type. Homare closes the door behind him, holding a tray with one hand. He sets it down carefully on Tsuzuru’s desk, moving the mug so it wouldn’t fall over. Tsuzuru glances at the tray, noticing a plate full of curry and a glass of water.

The university student expected the poet to leave after bringing the dinner. “You know,” Homare brings a chair over from Masumi’s side, making himself comfortable, “I’m a writer myself!” Tsuzuru knows where this was going. He couldn’t exactly ignore Homare. The purple haired man was very eccentric. “I could help out writing the script!”

For a moment, Tsuzuru contemplated the idea, but shook his head, remembering the nonsensical poems that Homare recites every morning. “No thank you,” he tried to say, but it came out hoarse.

Homare frowns. “I used to write scripts, just so you know!” he stated. “I used to write in many mediums, actually! Plays, novels…! I chose to write poems instead because it’s written beautifully unlike stories that are so blunt! Have you ever read any of my poems?”

Tsuzuru sighed. “You always recite them. There’s no need to read it,” he said, tiredly, not wanting to chat any longer. Homare’s frown deepened.

“I could recite them to you now,” he suggested, hoping Tsuzuru would listen.

The university student shakes his head, tiredly. “I’m trying to focus on finishing the Spring Troupe’s script for the play. Then I have to work on Summer Troupe’s,” he said. It came out all slurred, not wanting to waste energy on speaking. Instead, he used most of his attention on the script.

“Do you at least have an idea for the Summer Troupe’s play?” Homare asked, huffing.

Tsuzuru glances at the sticky note at the corner of his screen that had a list of ideas that he might do for the Spring Troupe and the Summer Troupe’s play. “Since it’s the Summer Troupe, have something related to its season and its got to be humorous. I was thinking about doing something related to the sea, but we already did that with the pirates.” Tsuzuru felt his energy coming back. Talking about writing always rev him up.

“Hm… How about something space-related?” Homare suggests. “Like, a human meeting an alien and because of their language differences, it could set up for a good comedy!”

The university stopped his typing for a moment, thinking about the idea. “That… could work,” he said, continuing to type again. “The alien needs help getting home but at the same time, trying to hide from the government, builds a friendship with the human… That would make a really good story!” Tsuzuru starts feeling excited but then realizes he needs to finish the Spring Troupe’s script. “Ah… I can’t write any of that until I finish this,” he said, exasperatedly.

Homare glances at the screen, asking, “What’s it about?”

“Greek mythology, since Spring Troupe mostly does plays about fantasies and fairy tales. Specifically, Hades and Persephone. It’s quite a popular myth and I’m thinking about making Sakuya as Persephone and Masumi as Hades since they seem to fit the characters naturally,” Tsuzuru explained.

The older man nods his head, listening carefully to Tsuzuru’s explanation. “Sounds like a marvelous story!” The university student showed the outline of the play, switching tabs to the script. “It’d be like Romeo and Julius, right? Are you planning on making Persephone into a guy, as well?”

“Well, Persephone could change into Percy, but that’d be plagiarizing Rick Riordan’s work, wouldn’t it be? I think Sakuya could make it work as a girl,” he said, continuing to type the story. The two of them stayed in that position, working out the Spring Troupe’s script together. Tsuzuru felt his inspiration coming back up, with the help of some food and Homare.

* * *

It was nearly night and Masumi entered the room, noticing the eccentric poet and the official scriptwriter of the company in the same room. He makes an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes, as he closes the door, and goes to Citron and Sakuya’s room, knowing that Citron was hanging out at Itaru’s room with Banri.

Homare scrolls through the document, while the university student is passed out on his chest. He carefully laid down Tsuzuru on the desk, before working on the script, knowing that Tsuzuru had to finish the Spring Troupe and the Summer Troupe’s scripts in a week. That only means that he could only work on the scripts for three and a half days.

He made sure that he wrote it on a separate document, though, in case Tsuzuru didn’t approve of it. It’s been quite a while since he last worked on writing anything other than poems but it shouldn’t be that hard since he’d still be writing a story.

Homare also followed the sticky notes that were scattered everywhere on the computer, making sure that the story won’t go too far from the plot. “Oh! The romantic tale of Hades and Persephone!” he whispered, excitedly.

* * *

Tsuzuru grumbles the next morning, seeing a face in front of him. He jumps out of the seat, covering a hand over his mouth to not scream. It was still dark outside, only being 4 AM. Homare must’ve not gone back to his room. “I need to finish the script,” he muttered to himself, taking the computer away from Homare. He didn’t mind the older man sleeping in his room.

When he looked at his computer, he noticed that there was a new document opened up. Tsuzuru realizes that it was the other half of the script written by Homare. The university student takes a quick skim through the script, before being fully endorsed into it.

It wasn’t actually that bad. If he was honest, the script was better than he originally planned out. He made a few edits but, overall, the story was great. Tsuzuru glances at Homare, who was still sleeping next to him. A smile forms on Tsuzuru’s face. He clicks on the “File” tab, then pressed “Print,” making six copies, each for the troupe members and the director.

The sound of the printer filled the silence next to Homare’s snoring. Tsuzuru was still drowsy, but he still needed to finish the Summer Troupe’s script. When Homare wakes up, Tsuzuru might ask him to work on the script together.

* * *

“Here’s the Spring Troupe’s script,” Tsuzuru said, handing the stack of papers towards Izumi. He keeps one to himself.

Izumi takes the script from Tsuzuru’s hands, taking a quick glimpse at the title. “You look a bit more energetic than I expected.” She notices there were two authors, instead of one. “Did Homare helped out?” The director looked unsure, thinking back to Homare reciting one of his poems. “Wouldn’t it sound a bit too…” She tries finding the right word to describe Homare’s usual writing, “... flowery?”

Tsuzuru nods. “There were a few weird parts, but Homare is a professional poet. He helped write half of the script and it sounds pretty good,” he said, flipping through the pages to show Homare’s side of the work.

Izumi skims through the script, nodding her head. “Huh, it’s not too dramatic, but at the same time, not too bland.” She looks up at Tsuzuru, a wide smile on her face. “It’s good to try something new once in a while! Hades and Persephone, huh? Mythology fits into Homare’s style, now that I think about it.”

* * *

Tsuzuru heads back to his room, seeing Homare wide awake and walking up the stairs. “Ah, Homare,” he calls out to the older man. The poet turns around, seeing the university jogging towards him.

He smiled, clapping his hands together. “Tsuzuru! Did you see half of the script that I wrote?” Homare asks, walking back down the stairs. “I was wondering if you would approve of it, since my writing style is a bit different from yours.”

“It was better than what I planned out,” Tsuzuru says, showing his version of the script. “I really liked your version of Hades and Persephone. It’s a bit more accurate. I was wondering why Persephone was named Bringer of Destruction, but it was just because Persephone was more of a risk-taker than a damsel in distress.”

Homare nods his head, a large grin on his face. “Yes! I used to read lots of mythology when I was your age! I’ve seen many versions of the Hades and Persephone love story, but not a lot explain why Persephone is named that way.”

“I was going to ask if you could help write out Summer Troupe’s script?” Tsuzuru looks at Homare, hoping the man would agree.

The poet hummed, before nodding his head. “Of course! Maybe someday we could write a play based off of one of my poems, too,” Homare suggests, with hopeful eyes.

Tsuzuru contemplated the idea. “Hm… Maybe,” he said, grinning.


End file.
